1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of automotive safety, and more specifically, to a new and improved permanent radiator cap cover that safely deflects hot fluids downward away from the human body at such times as it may be necessary to remove the radiator cap. Many people have been seriously injured when removing the radiator cap from an overheated automotive radiator. Often when driving in hot weather in the mountains, car radiators will become overheated. During these unfortunate times, one must wait for the radiator to cool down before attempting to add coolant. Because of various distractions, one can forgetfully proceed to unscrew the radiator cap while the radiator is still overheated. The consequence is an unexpected and dangerous emanation of hot radiator fluid and steam that can scald the skin and stain clothing. This dangerous and annoying situation can be prevented by the unique radiator cap cover of this invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,389 issued to Raymond F. O'Hara on Jan. 27, 1959, discloses a radiator cap remover with a deflector. The cap remover is a wrench that grips the cap. The cap is removed by turning a handle. A deflector is provided to protect a user from possible scalding by emerging steam.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,067 issued to Leroy E. Miles et al. on Feb. 14, 1961, discloses a radiator cap tool with a shield. The tool is essentially a socket that has magnets to grip and hold a radiator cap as it is lifted away.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,121,355 issued to Emery B. Morel et al. on Feb. 18, 1964, discloses a radiator cap attachment with cylindrical indentations along its top portion for providing the user with enhanced frictional gripping of the radiator cap, thus assisting the removal of the cap from a radiator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,263 issued to Walter F. Grote on Jun. 1, 1965, discloses a tool for removing a cap from an automotive radiator with pockets for receiving the ears of a radiator cap. The cap can be removed from a radiator without the user touching the cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,480 issued to Terry Robideau on Oct. 6, 1987 discloses yet another radiator cap removal tool. This particular invention incorporates a long assembly within an outer sheath. The inner assembly is used to remove the cap. The outer assembly functions as a sheath to prevent steam from injuring an individual.
None of the above prior art, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. The unique inwardly directed securement tabs and the flexibly compliant deflector flange of this invention are not shown in the prior art.